Naruto Flightless Demon
by Uzukii
Summary: Naruto's parent aren't really that fond of him, with them doing their best to avoid him whenever he is around. His siblings while being jinchuuriki's have found themselves not wanting to hang around with him as well, following their parents example. Naruto...However...Does not give a FLYING SHIT. Genius!Naruto Neglected Fic


_Naruto : Flightless demon_

 _Summary : Naruto's parent aren't really that fond of him, with them doing their best to avoid him whenever he is around. His siblings while being jinchuuriki's have found themselves not wanting to hang around with him as well, following their parents example. Naruto...However...Does not give a FLYING SHIT._

 _My name is Taichii. Nice to meetcha._

 **Prologue : No-Fucks-Given**

Everyone knows the story of how the big bad fox destroyed Konoha and then was killed by the fourth, right? Truth was, It wasn't killed. feh..What would you expect? A tall 80ft towering demon killed by a human peasant? More likely for a invading alien species to attack the elemental nations than that to happen. In fact the demon was so arrogant that it did not even think in the slightest, that it would be captured. Great! Well you know what! It fucking was captured! Like a pokemon, just imagine that for a second, let it sink in.

 _*Ding* *Ding* *Diiiiiiiiiiing*_

Was that how it was suppose to go? Haven't played it in a long time that's why...anyways, MrRedFox was fucked over in many different positions due to overestimating peasant's. It was sealed into the newly three born children of the fourth, with the ying, yang and consciousness being sealed in to them respectively. Oh, there was a fourth one! He had sun kissed blond, big blue eyes that would instantly make you swoon over it. His baby cute face making you wanting to just...kiss it as many times as possible. On the cheek obviously.

This small child, had done nothing. It was merely there at the wrong time, he wasn't really chosen, nor was he unique in anyway for this to happen...It just kind of happened? But when the three kids of the fourth hokage was absorbing the gigantic beast, and the shinigami in compensation had taken the third spirit's, the third passing away with his dying last breath, the shinigami stared at the fourth child. Minato and Kushina lay unconsciousness next to the small cradle of their children.

The children were fast asleep, except for Naruto of course. He was staring at the Shinigami. Wonders what being a protagonist does to you.

" **Why are your eyes full of mirth young one, does something look funny to you?** " The shinigami questioned the small baby who uncurled his small fist, his small squinted eyes closing and opening again.

Most godly beings were usually strange, borderline creepy. It might be their exterior qualities or their unnatural habit of latching unto something and completely disregarding everything else. They were deity's after all...They could do whatever they want.

So the Shinigami, had a unnatural feeling usurp with in him, he had felt this kid was something he would like to have. It might've been the blue eyes, or the way the baby seemed to laugh at him...That's what the Shinigami thought anyways.

" **Kid, I won't give you anything. I have nothing to give you nor do I think you deserve anything.** " The Shinigami told Naruto emotions devoid from his voice.

" **Stop looking at me like that, tch fine, fine. I'll give you something. But what? I don't really have anything special...How about...If I unlocked your brains potential to a 100? All the people that we've given it to have made a enormous impact in the world. When was the last one...Oh it was that guy. Forgot his name. Called him 'Sage' If I am correct, though Kami only unlocked 50℅. I'm feeling excited. You'll be the first one my boy. To have a hundred percent control** " The Shinigami spoke making the child cry.

" **Shuuuush** , **once this is finished. You'll basically be a deity. Of course without no power. Just the brains. No brawns. It's up to you to use your brain to gain what you want. This will be interesting. I'll be back. Once you find about me, and try beating me. Haha this will be awesome to watch.** " The shinigami silently chuckled. The hollow voice making Naruto cry even more louder.

" **Unlock, on my behest ?** " The Shinigami uttered its name causing the whole world to shake in its quake. The name of his power being able to level mountains and lands.

And then he was gone. Naruto's cries remaining. When his mother and father awoke up, all they could find was their son Naruto with one eye's sclera being white with the outer being black ( **Like Ichigo's hollow counterpart** ) and his other eye was completely black with a fiery blue flame in the middle of it. The area around him being decimated, with huge chunks of rocks falling down. The whole village looked like as if a meteor had hit it. Courtesy of the soul reaper of course.

Naruto seemed to quieten down as he suddenly adjusted to everything as if out of a manga book.

Though his brain still never understood that day. Questions remain after all.

 **-No-Fucks-Given-**

A young kid at the tender age of 7 could be seen walking down the village of Konoha with a abnormal expression on his face. He walked at a leisurely place with his hands in his pocket as a bunch of villagers were heard running towards him with their fist raised.

Problem was? This Naruto wasn't running, what the fuck? Normally it starts of with Naruto running away then getting butt fucked, then a female Kyuubi feeling pity for him and giving him power.

Naaaaailed it.

Naruto's grin seemed to widen as they came closer, some of them Shinobi judging from their headbands.

"Today, we will get you, you fucking demon1!1!1!1!"

"I need to be here, its fucking tradition don't worry about me!1!1!1!1'

"YOU KILLED MY CHILD 10 YEARS AGO, YOU FUCKBOY"

"I NEED MONEY"

Naruto stood silently as they came closer each of them coming to him for whatever reason. The villagers stood in front of him as they exchanged confused looks, every year they would do this and usually never find him, today was the first day in 7 years that they actually found him in the Kyuubi festival.

He snapped his fingers.

OK its guessing tiiiime! By Naruto Uzumaki!

A wild squirtle appears and defeats them all.

God comes down and smites them with a holy hammer.

He runs away.

A beautiful girl comes out of no where and fly kicks them.

Yes, you guessed it folks. He runs away like a pathetic idiot.

"NO WAY, I WAS TRAINING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG, WHERE THE HELL IS THE SQUIRTLE I WANTED!" Naruto yelled as he ran away, before going through an alley, he jumped through a series of dustbins before landing behind a incinerator.

The people who were running after him came to a stop as they looked for him, and split into three different groups.

Naruto smirked as he saluted.

"1 in 4000 people ever look for a person behind an incinerator" He said lazily, his hand behind his head.

A sad smile marred his face as he thought about his predicament.

"Mum and dad hate me because of them thinking I was partially at fault on the night that earthquake happened causing thousands of people to die. Sisters and brother are too stupid to realise that being a sheep doesn't solve anything. Though it was because of that blasted Shinigami. Not like anyone would believe me." He sighed as he stretched his arms and legs, his eye shone as the fiery blue flame seemed to light up.

"Not my problem though, economically this village is already fucked from what I see. With the newer graduates of the Academy being complete weaklings. I'm weak as well, why the hell am I calling other people weak?" He deadpanned as he got up and moved from the fiery incinerator.

He had black shorts with a white shirt that had the words 'I live in a cardboard box EDGY', he always said and told people (Whoever listened to him and never slapped him that is) that the shirt edgified his already edgy self.

Forgetting about himself for a moment, he thought about his living conditions. Not exactly good...Considering he lived in a cardboard box. Well, he always had Shikamaru. His currently most smartest friend, if smart meant knowing left from right.

"Bad, Naruto! No berating others and calling them stupid!" He said as he slapped himself.

He immediately regretted it as he silently rubbed it.

"Ouch" He said as he walked away, the moonlight shone on his back as a grin wormed it's way to his face.

Life was great.

 **No-Fucks-Given**

Minato came inside his house as he hugged his running children. They all had bright smiles on their face as they started firing off questions to him. He looked at his wife, who had also had a smile on her face.

"So! Who is ready to have fun in the festival today!" They all started screaming 'Me' while Minato laughed whole heartedly.

"Where is brother?" Narumi asked her father as he eye smiled. Her brother and sister also looked at their father with forlorn and sad expressions making him flinch.

"Somewhere" They all smiled though there was a tinge of sadness with it, they had never seen their brother after all, stories were only told about how bad he was and that they should never walk the same path he did, and it ended there, they laughed. Laughed. Laughed. But never once did they forget about the words their father said about their oldest brother amidst the festival.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest of the Village. Never gave a damn about him as they all partied hard. Because that's what happens. Now, all of you are thinking why they don't give a damn about Naruto? Why? He's a child. They should at least care about him.

Reverse psychology. Why would they care about him?

 _If he didn't._

He never sought anything from them. In fact he avoided them as much as he could. Normally this would've made them angry, and forced him to talk to them. But thing was, stories about how Naruto never deserved anything because of his ungrateful attitude came back to them. Minato and Kushina didn't want anyone liking their son.

Those accursed eyes of his were dangerous. And it looked like people were starting to believe it. Manipulating people was truly a vile thing.

Naruto's had motto since day one.

 **No fucks given. Anything. Anywhere. Anyone.**

 **He lives for himself and himself only. He couldn't careless about a family not giving a shit about him.**

So that's why everyone else in return when they saw Naruto leaving his house when he was 4 years old. Telling his parent's and GodParent's to go suck a fat one, because of them once again not caring to do anything for him, calling him _useless_ and not feeding him.

They started not caring about him after this, although they had already neglected his priorities prior to this, That would change, however. After all Naruto was the centre of everything.

They would truly know the terror of Naruto. A demon in sheep's clothing.

 **-No-Fucks-Given-**

Thank you for reading, if you've read this far. I've read a lot of Naruto neglect stories but each and every one of them shows a Naruto who actually cares about the family. Like a freaking tsundere. In this story, just as the title of this chapter suggests. Naruto gives no fuck about anything. He just wants to enjoy life, he doesn't care about something just for the sake of caring for it. If he finds a person interesting enough to make his life more adventurous. He will befriend them.

This is a neglect fic because of his parents neglecting him. While his siblings live in happiness not knowing about their brother.

They neglected him for the better part of 4 years. When he was nearing 5, he just left. He is really clever. With his brain being unlocked a 100℅, he could outsmart anyone in the elemental nations. Though he is weak.

A weak person that is a genius is just as useless as a strong person with peanut brain.

Naruto will certainly be powerful. Of course not that fast. For now he will have to make/do. He feels pity for his family, where in the case of other neglect stories where they feel anger. He just pities them. And he is bound to show how much he pities **konoha** as a whole. Dismembering the village slowly with his brain only.


End file.
